Batman: World So Cold
by Rhadiox 2.0
Summary: Mr. Freeze is on a rampage and Oracle is running out of time. Will Batman and his family be able to save her. And who is this new enemy that they must face? No OCs and not a songfic. Rated T for Violence and Mild Language.
1. World So Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**Hey guys and gals. Rhadiox here. My Batman Universe is coming up very nicely. I still trying to come up with a name to call My Batman AU other than My Batman AU. I can't really do BatTales because there is already a CatTales going on. I want it to sound cool, like it was actually a publication by DC. If you have any suggestions, send me a P.M. But that's another subject.**

**This is my somewhat anticipated epic, Batman: World So Cold. It's my first for My Batman AU. I'm not going to tell you the plot but it has to do with Mr. Freeze and Barbara's surgery to give her back the use of her legs. Each Chapter will be the name of a song I use as inspiration for the entire story. Each song is part of the soundtrack for the entire story. I will post the soundtrack once it's done on my profile so if you want to make a playlist sometime or something.**

**Here's something in the story you should know. Jean-Paul Valley is dead and I don't plan on bringing him back. Other changes will be listed on my profile page. I really really think you ought to check it out to see some differences in my Batman AU. I'm keeping everyone in character and there are no OC's anywhere in this fic. It's written in 3rd person for most of the fic, unless we get into an inner monologue.**

**Other than that, enjoy the story.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Batman: World So Cold<span>**

Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane sat just off the shores of mainland Gotham City on an island. Arkham was a prison of sorts; a modern Alcatraz with highest security standards. The most ruthless and horrid criminals that were deemed by judicial rule to be mentally unfit for the majority of society were sent here. To be locked in Arkham meant there was little to no expectation of recovery, no matter how much therapy and other assorted methods were taken into effect. It was not a prison. It was a mad house.

The standards remained strict. The regulars, people who were nothing but criminally insane, were kept in small cells that held the necessities; a bed and a toilet. They received normal privileges.

The rogues, however, were kept on a separate floor. These were the inmates that Arkham was most known for; the names that most people have heard of from somewhere or another. These inmates were under strict guard but given a time to leave their cells to eat and converse with each other. They were allowed some privileges, but not many. Each of their cells was made specifically for them and were under constant surveillance by guards and live feed cameras.

Then, on the lowest floors, were the most dangerous of the inmates. Those that were a high threat and were rarely let out of their cells. Only a few were here. These were the only true prisoners; most likely never to see the light of day again.

On the rogue gallery at the end of the hall was the cell of Victor Fries. It was by far the most customized cell on the floor, air locked and insulated to maintain a constant temperature of -89ºC at all times.

On the far side of the cell, Victor hunched over his work desk. He was tired and frustrated. He growled and crumpled up the paper he had been working on. His frustration grew to anger and he violently flipped the table, breaking it against the wall. He took shallow breaths trying to compose himself. Finally getting under control of his emotions, he walked over to a very large machine.

"Nora, my love. How I miss you. You look as beautiful as the day we met. So beautiful, yet so cold; cold and lifeless like the cell we are in." He stared at the woman inside the machine. Nora Fries, his wife, had been diagnosed with a kind of disease where the cells of the body started to reject the host. Slowly but surely, she was dieing. Victor, being the leading scientist in the field of Cryogenics, had cryogenically frozen her in the hopes of someday finding a cure for the illness. For eight years, he had searched for a cure with no luck and Nora's time was running out. It seems that being frozen had only slowed the progress of the disease, not stopping it's progress completely. Victor was at a loss on what to do. Here in Arkham, he did not have the needed resources to help Nora. He was only allowed so much to work with and that was not enough to keep his wife alive. Now she floated in a tube, unmoving except to the sway of the liquid that she was contained in.

"My love, I swear we will be together again; whatever the cost. I will find a way to save you." Victor said as he placed his icy blue hand on the glass that separated him and his wife. His voice kept a monotone at all times; only his volume changed. His troubles and hardships had changed his view of the world. It had turned his heart cold and ran his emotions dry. "We will be together again soon Nora. I promise."

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the cell. "What!" Victor stumbled and fell against the wall. His eyes widened when he saw Nora's case rocking back and forth. He rushed over and put his body against the machine's side to stop it from tipping over. A second explosion, then third soon happened and Victor was wondering what was going on outside his cell. He could hear faint sounds of gunfire.

Could it be a riot? He shook his head. No, he could hear return fire from weapons different than that used by Arkham security. Someone was breaking into Arkham Asylum. The question was why?

The sound of gun fire was getting closer now. The assailants were definitely on this floor. Without warning, the door to the cell busted open in a bright flash of light. Victor shielded his eyes and moved in front of Nora's case. Smoke clouded the entrance, making it difficult to see. Suddenly, Victor was hit in the back of the head and forced to the ground by an unseen figure. He fell on his hands and knees, but quickly recovered and hit his attacker with a heavy uppercut. The figure flew back into the wall, while two more rushed at Victor. He elbowed one in the face and booted the other to the ground. Those two fell, but still more and more came. Victor threw one off his back and smashed his fist into another ones face, but he was unable to handle so many attackers at once and was finally pinned to the ground. "Release me!" Victor's cold voice growled. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a group of the figures unhooking Nora's chamber and picking it up. Victor's red tinted eyes widened in horror, which quickly turned to rage "No!" He broke free of his captors, sending them across the room. He rushed to Nora's machine and shoved the assailants away before they could do anything more. Suddenly, he was tackled by a much larger figure than the others and they both fell to the ground. This figure quickly kicked up from the ground into a neutral stance. Through the smoke, Victor tried to make out who the figure was. The smoke obscured details, but the shadow was a familiar looking one.

"Batman!" yelled Victor. He was answered by a dark laugh.

"Not quite." The figure brushed his cape behind him, blowing the smoke out of the way. Victor looked on at this new costumed man. He looked like the Batman, but his costume was different in several ways. Instead of a black color pallet for the suit, it was a mixture of gold, red, and black. His face was hidden under a hood and a cape was a deep crimson. He He held up his hand and clenched his fist. "Stand down, everyone!" The stranger ordered. All the other assailants stopped where they stood as the smoke began to dissipate, giving Victor a chance to see how many there were. At least fifteen ninja clad men surrounded him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Victor raged.

The man finally looked up at Victor, giving the Arkham inmate a good view of his face. It was hidden behind a mask that resembled a skull.

"I'm sorry for my men." The masked man apologized. He had a slight accent which Victor could not place. "They can be most unruly in these kind of circumstances."

"Who are you and why are you here?"

The masked man chuckled darkly. "I am nothing but a simple man of humble origin. You can call me Azrael. I have come here to offer you a chance of freedom and to return that which you hold most dear."

Victor was confused for only a moment until his thoughts rested on his wife. "Nora?"

"Yes. I can bring back your wife to you. That is if you carry out my end of the bargain."

"And that would be?"

"Simple; Kill the Batman."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a P.M. And check out my other stories too.<strong>


	2. Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**Unlike my other stories, this one will be done in a slower process. It's hard to get the story just as I want it. I have to write it over and over until I find it perfect. This chapter took me about a week, but I think the time spent was worth it. What I really wanted to do was show the relationships between father and daughter and between lovers. I reworked the part of Barbara's mother, but that's one of the only changes I made in the Batman history. I did research on several things, like with most stories, to make them somewhat believable and understandable. Now, I was surprised by the number of reviews, or should I say review? I usually get more than just a one. Shoutout to The Soviet! I'm still going to write the story, but it helps to have reviews. If you fav or alert, then that's awsome. I'm trying to make it enjoyable for any true Batman fan, or even just people randomly looking through this catagory. Like always, I'm keeping people in charater and there will be no OCs. All I'm doing is what could happen. That is what an AU is. If you want to learn about what's going on in my stories (A brief overview), check out my profile. I've listed the changes that have occured and it gives a description of all the characters. Thanks everyone.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>Gotham General Hospital was one of the top hospitals in the nation. It was the same hospital that the late Thomas Wayne founded and ran, and was owned and funded by Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne strove to make every part of his company as perfect as possible, and Gotham General was no exception. It was given top funding to make sure it could handle any situation.<p>

In room 219, Dick Grayson and Commissioner Jim Gordon sat with Barbara Gordon. Dick was seated by Barbara's bed, caressing his girlfriend's hand in his own.

"You know you don't have to be here," Said Barbara.

"I know, but I want to be here," Dick answered lovingly.

"Don't get all mushy on me Grayson. I'll have Daddy shoot you if need be."

Jim Gordon sat in the corner reading the news paper. He simply rolled his eyes at the comment, but did not move otherwise.

The young couple laughed. When the laughter finally died down, Dick turned back around and took a good look at Barbara. "You don't have to do this."

"Dick, we've been over this. If there's a chance I can get out of that damn chair for good, I'll take it."

"I know, but the risk is so high. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Everything will be fine. Dr. Kinsolving is the same doctor that worked on Bruce when he broke his back, remember? She's as good as they get."

"I know, but-"

"No 'buts'. You're worse than Daddy." The two young lovers looked back over at her father.

"Now don't go bringing me into this. I've already had my talk with her."

Just then, the door opened and a nurse stepped in the room. "We'll be all set in a couple of minutes."  
>Barbara acknowledged with a nod of her head and the nurse left. Barbara then turned to look at her boyfriend and saw the nervousness in his eyes. She lifted herself up with her arms and kissed Dick. "Everything will be fine. I promise."<p>

"OK." He gave her a kiss back.

A few moments later, the door opened and a group of nurses, four males, two of them pushing a gurney, and one female nurse, entered the room. Leading them into the room was Dr. Shondra Kinsolving. She was medium height African woman.

"Are we all set to get things underway?" She asked. Her voice had a small accent to it.

Barbara took a deep breath. "As ready as we'll ever be I guess."

"Good," The doctor said and then turned to give the nurses some instructions. The four male nurses went over and adjusted Barbara's bed to get ready to move her to the gurney. After she was set, they moved her to the gurney and locked the safety rails in place. Then they wheeled her out, followed by the rest of the group.

After a short trip through the hospital to the surgery ward, the doctor gave another set of instructions to the nurses. The nurses then moved on ahead to set up for the surgery. Dr. Kinsolving then turned to face Commissioner Gordon and Dick. She smiled at the two before she spoke. "Well everything seems to be going on smoothly. She's a very brave person."

"Doc, are you sure you can do this?" Jim asked. His old tired eyes spoke of concern and worry. "Will my baby girl be able to walk again?"

"That's a difficult question, Commissioner Gordon, but I'm not going to lie. There is a very high risk that this procedure could put Barbara in a vegetative state. This type of surgery has never been performed before. However, the procedure should, in theory, rebuild and heal the damaged tissue of her lower spine. You see, the bullet hit at a point where spinal levels L1 to L3 received severe damage. Those damages resulted in the severing of nerves and slight damage in both level T12 and L4. It's a miracle she is even alive." The two males nodded and Dr. Kinsolving continued. "Now then, the procedure will be done by rebuilding the nerves and damaged tissue with the use of stem and progenitor cells. They will clone and multiply to rebuild the severed nerves. For the parts that are too large for that method, we will be using a new synthetic bone compound that will strengthen and rebuild the spine itself. Then the multiplying cells will connect with the new spinal column and that should enable Miss Gordon to walk again."

"You make it sound so easy." Dick laughed lightly.

Dr. Kinsolving smiled. "That's the wonder of science. You can make anything sound easy if you know what words to use. But, like I said. There is a very high risk that this procedure won't work. There are several factors to take in and complications can arise at any point. But Mr. Wayne sparred no expense and, with this equipment and this team of surgeons, everything should turn out fine."

"You keep say that it 'should' work. This isn't making a old man feel to good about any of this," said the Commissioner.

"I can't promise anything, but I will do everything in my power to make sure she comes back to you safely."

Commissioner Gordon nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor then shook both Gordon and Dick's hands and left to get ready for the surgery. The two men watched as she walk the double doors, turned right down an adjacent, and was then was out of sight.

"Dick, I'm in the mood for something to eat. You want to join me?" The Commissioner asked. Dick looked at the older man and then back at the entrance to the Surgery Ward. "You nervous?"

Dick nodded. Gordon then placed his arm around the younger man. "Me too son, me too. But, I have men posted all around the hospital for extra security. The rest is up to the doc. Com eon, let's go get something to eat; I'm buying."

"I guess I am a little hungry."

"That's the spirit! I know a diner just down the street."

* * *

><p>The Commissioner had placed men all around the hospital for extra security and to ensure that Barbara's surgery would go without any outside interference. On each floor, eight officers divided into two teams kept watch over specific areas. Camera's monitored the hallways at all times. Two guards were posted on the roof and at every exit. Each man was armed their standard issue Glock pistol and two members out of each group were armed with a MP5 submachine gun.<p>

On the roof, the two posted officers were near the southeast corner of the building. One officer, slightly older than the his partner, was leaning against the wall beside the stairwell door and the other sitting on an air conditioning unit. The older of the two finally set down his submachine and went to stand next to the younger officer. "Hey, you catch the end of the Wildcats' game?"

The younger officer nodded. "Yeah, Metropolis didn't stand a chance. What was the final score again? 3 to 38?"

"Yeah. I tell ya, there's a good chance that the Wildcats could head to the Super Bowl this year."

"Oh, no question about it."

The older of the two officers reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, tapped one out, and placed it in his mouth. "Hey. You want one?"

The younger man shook his head. "Nah man. Those things will kill ya."

The older man shrugged. "Suit yourself." He produced a lighter and ignited the flame. Suddenly, just as he was about to light up, he gasped and fell to the ground.

"What the..." The younger officer rushed to the fallen man. "Oh, Christ!" He stared in shock. Imbedded into the fallen officer were several throwing knives. Horrified, the officer backed away and pulled out his pistol. He turned sharply, and, before he had time to react, his throat was sliced open by some shadowed figure.

* * *

><p>Dick and Commissioner Gordon were seated in a booth at the Gotham Diner; just about a block away from the hospital.<p>

"So...how good is this doc anyways?"

Dick took a sip of his drink. "She's the same doctor that worked on Bruce after his accident. She's one of the top surgeons in the world and the leading expert on cell reconstruction."

"I see." The two men sat in silence for a minute until Gordon spoke again.

"Any more talk of marriage?" Dick nearly spit out his drink. Gordon raised an eyebrow at how much the boy across from him turned red in the face.

"Well...um...no sir. I mean, it comes up occasionally, but..."

The commissioner laughed. "Don't worry about it. I was just teasing." He took another bite of his steak. "She'll come around eventually. I see how much you care about her."

Dick nodded and the commissioner continued. "You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Barbara is just like her mother was. Along with sharing the name Barbara, my daughter is just as stubborn as her mother." Gordon took a second to think of his late wife, Barbara Gordon. She died giving birth to their daughter. In honor and love, Jim had given his daughter her mother's name. "It took me forever to convince Barbara to marry me, but she finally relented. Don't worry son; my little girl will come around."

"Thank you, sir."

"Enough with this sir stuff. Being called sir makes me sound old. Besides, you're an adult now, not that little boy I met years ago. Call me Jim."

"Yes sir...I mean Jim."

Jim smiled. "There we go. Now, you going to finish that steak?"

Dick shook his head and passed his plate to Gordon. "You can have it."

"Thanks. Barbara never lets me have steak. Something about it being not healthy. I tell you, doctor makes one little comment on my blood pressure and I'm stuck eating fruits and vegetables for every meal. Steamed beets; no man in his right mind would willingly eat steamed beets." The two men laughed and Gordon payed at the counter. Then they walked out into the cold night air and made their way back towards Gotham General.

Suddenly, there was some beeping noise coming from inside Gordon's jacket. Gordon pulled out a radio. "This is Gordon. What's going on? Over."

"_Commissioner...taking...hospital...I repeat. They are taking over the hospital!" _Gunshots could be clearly heard

"What? Who is!"

"_...don't know. The power's out...can't see anything! We need backup!"_

"Hold your positions! I'll radio in and reinforcements will be there in-"

The blood curtailing scream of the officer sent chills down both Dick and Jim's spines.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a P.M.. I'm very good at getting back to people. And check out my other stories too!<strong>


	3. Whispers in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**I'm really enjoying writing this, but it helps to have reviews. I love hearing what people think and I also would like to see if anyone could guess who is this new Azrael. The Soviet has come close once, but I'd like to see what other people think. As always, I hope you enjoy the story. The process is long and hard, but I feel like it's totally worth it. Thank you guys for reading.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>Dick and Commissioner Gordon finally arrived at Gotham General Hospital. It had taken ten minutes; ten minutes that felt like an eternity. There was no hesitation when they burst through the main doors.<p>

"Damn! The emergency lights are out!" Dick swore. The inside of the hospital was pitch-black and it took time for their eyes to adjust. When they finally could see well enough not to trip over anything, the two men carefully walked deeper into the hospital. When they came to the lobby, their eyes widened in horror. Bullet holes lined the walls, clearly having missed their target. The bodies of the two officers Gordon had placed to guard the main entrance were laid out on the floor in awkward positions. Blood was pooling underneath. Dick made his way to investigate the corpses and squatted to get a better look. He took note that the killer's method was nearly flawless. An almost instant death by a single powerful thrust through the chest delivered by some sort of blade. The way the first body had fallen showed that it was a surprise attack; the victim not being aware until it was too late. Dick turned to the other body. The cause of death was nearly a perfect copy, but, due to the position of the corpse, the officer had put up some sort of fight. Whoever did this was trained, and trained well.

"My God; what the hell happened here?" Gordon whispered.

Dick did not comment; instead, he took off running deeper into the hospital.

"Dick! Wait!" Gordon yelled to the boy, but Dick was already out of sight. "Dammit!" Gordon retrieved his radio from his jacket.

"All available units, this is Commissioner Gordon. Code 30! We have a 10-33 at Gotham General Hospital! I repeat, emergency at Gotham General Hospital, multiple officers down. Code 11; I want a SWAT team and all available units here now!"

Dick ran through the hallways as fast as he could. Bodies and bullet shells littered the floor. Blood was splattered on the walls and pooled around the corpses. Whoever did this spared no lives; nurses, doctors, and officers were slaughtered without remorse. Dick stopped abruptly. Something was wrong; no sound. There was no sound of any movement or screaming or anything. The hospital was as silent as a graveyard. Dick pressed the right cuff button on his shirt, making it glow red. Hopefully, they would arrive in time. Before he could continue his run, however, he was grabbed from behind and roughly pulled to into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Level 2 of the Bat Cave was essentially mission control. It was al large, circular room that contained all the monitoring equipment. Lining the northwest wall were the past costumes of the bat clan; ranging from the Batman's original outfit to Dick Grayson's Robin uniform. The newest addition being the original purple Catwoman costume. On both sides of the cases were three elevator tubes, each leading to a different floor of the Bat Cave.<p>

In the middle of the room was a large table; a holographic, 3-dimensional map generator that could plot out any location programmed in. To the table's left was the most advanced computer on the planet. Set up with two main screens several bordering smaller screens, the computer could perform several different tasks simultaneously. Seated at the controls was the Batman; his cowl down to show his face. We was currently working on a project for a new suit; one that would enhance strength to match that of any meta-human four times the users size. Still in the concept stages, the Batman was working with Lucius Fox on the armor for the suit, needing it to be durable to any heavy blow dealt. All of a sudden, all the screens went bright red with the silhouette of a bat in the center. The Batman turned his chair to see a map of Gotham City forming on the map simulation table. He made his way to the side of the table and saw a flashing blue marker on the Upper East Side of Gotham at location 46. The Batman's eyes widened and he rushed to the computer console and slammed his fist down on a large rectangular button, which illuminated. An alarm immediately sounded throughout the Bat Cave.

* * *

><p>In the Danger Room, Cassandra, Tim, and Selina were preforming a stealth exercise. The room had been modeled into a section of a city. The point of the exercise was to reach a designated area; all while avoiding being seen by motion sensitive camera's and armed gunmen. Their target was a modern, multi-story building, the area somewhere on the fifth floor. The session was to be preformed in under eight minutes without any alarms being triggered. If one alarm sounded, the mission was failed and the team would have to start all over.<p>

Robin was taking cover behind a car parked on the street, while Batgirl was scaling a fire escape and Catwoman was perched on the rooftop overseeing the operation as team leader. Catwoman looked down at the younger crime fighters and gave a nod and the two acknowledged with their own.

Robin rushed to the cover of another car and then to the alley next to the target building complex. Batgirl launched a de-cell cable which attached itself to the building's roof ledge. The plan was to infiltrate the building by both from the ground up and the roof down.

Batgirl landed on the rooftop and kept to the shadows; making her way to the stairwell entrance. She made no noise as she reached the door and opened it. The stairway was clear, but she still kept to the shadows; a place she found comfort in. The stairs only went down to the next floor, meaning she would have to wait by the door until the next phase of the plan. She brought her hand up to her cowls earpiece. "In position."

Catwoman smiled. "Purrfect. Alright Bird Boy. You're turn." She could just imagine Robin rolling his eyes.

"Copy." Robin responded. His job at the moment was to take out the building's main power supply. That would blackout the building, making it easier to sneak through. He crouched by the control box and produced a bird-a-rang. Checking all sides for any kind of alarm trigger as to not have a repeat of a previous session, he could not find one, so, very carefully, he broke through the lock and opened the door and looked through the wires. Red, blue, yellow, green, black, and white. Robin always had a difficult time with this part. Different buildings have different wiring, making it near impossible for someone to cause a black out. To make matters worse, most of the modern fuse boxes had digital meters connected to the wiring. Any tiny break in current would set off an alarm. Luckily, Robin had something that could get around all this. He produced an invention he and Bruce had been working on from his utility belt; the Cryptographic Sequencer. It did away with the hassle of rewiring and shorting out systems by finding a frequency that would short out any device. Using the two analog sticks, Robin worked to find the frequency for this certain box. It only took a short amount of time and the sensor combusted. "Alright!" Robin did a fist pump and put his hand to his earpiece. "OK, we have three minutes until the backup generator brings on the emergency lights. What's our time?"

"five minutes, forty-three seconds. You copy Batgirl?"

"Only need three." Batgirl replied.

The two young crime fighters made their way through each floor in record time, dodging every camera and guard they came across. Their moves were fluid and graceful until they finally reached the door to their target. Neither of them were out of breath.

"Catwoman, we're just outside the target area."

"My my, I'm impressed. You have two minutes and thirty-eight seconds remaining. If you get to the target by then, you beat your old record by fifty-three seconds."

"Cool!" Robin exclaimed. Suddenly, the simulation was terminated, and the building began to disappearing around the team. "Wait, what's going on?"

The platforms that had been the buildings floors moved back into their resting places and the nanobots started to recollect themselves on the floor, moving to their storage unit. "Aw man!" Robin whined. "That's so unfair-" Before he could carry on his rant, he was cut off my an alarm; a sound that only rang out when something big was happening; something the whole team was needed for. The three heroes ran as fast as they could to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a P.M.. I'm very good at getting back to people. And check out my other stories too!<strong>


	4. Indestructible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**Ok people, this is where it starts getting good (if it wasn't already), so I expect you all to leave a review or favorite or alert after reading this. Feedback is always good and I do respond quickly to any questions of comments. I think I have out done myself on this chapter. It came out perfectly, and it only took me about five days. I really hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>Dick was thrown against the wall hard. He temporarily lost sense of his surroundings until he heard a dark laugh echo through the hallways.<p>

"So this is the great Richard Grayson? I must say I'm not impressed."

Dick tried to regain his balance and stood up slowly into a ready stance. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Instead of complying, another laugh was given seeming to come from all directions. Then a large figure rushed Dick and kneed him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He crumpled to the floor again, caressing his mid section. He knew that blow had broken a couple ribs. "Pathetic. I though she said your skills rivaled the Batman's." The attacker kicked Dick hard in the face and sent him sprawling on the floor. "I was truly hoping for a decent fight. It's been so long since I've had any competition."

Dick managed to pick himself up. Whoever this was, he was good; real good. There was no time for Dick to react to any of the figure's attacks. He coughed up some blood and spit it to the side. With a lot of effort, Dick finally got back to his feet.

"Who are you?"

"I am your angel of death." Dick barely dodged the punch that came out of the shadow, but was too slow to block the uppercut. Dick stumbled back and looked around; his opponent had moved back into the shadows.

"Why did you do this?"

"I came to retrieve some payment for an employee of mine. But for the most part, I am doing this for my own amusement. It is quite sad. No son of the Batman should be this weak. A true heir would be able to at least land one strike on his opponent. A true son of Bruce Wayne would not be on the ground, helpless and weak to anyone. You're a disgrace."

Dick clenched his teeth in anger and frustration. He knew he had no time for this. He needed to get to Barbara. He rushed the shadows, spearing his opponent with a tackle. However, his opponent caught Dick and flipped him over into a wall, dislocating his arm in the process. Dick was on the ground, almost unconscious from the amount of pain he was in. In his line of vision, he could see his enemy walk towards him; however, still obscured by the darkness, it was nearly impossible to see the attackers identity. Again Dick tried to stand.

"A valiant effort I must say. Futile, but valiant."

Then they heard the click of the safety on a gun. "Freeze!"

Dick's eyes widened. "Jim, get out of here!"

Commissioner Gordon gave a reassuring smile to the boy. "Don't worry, Dick. My men are on the way here." He turned back to Dick's attacker. "Now, turn around and keep your hands where I can see them!"

"Why, certainly officer." The figure raised his arms over his head, but at the last moment, flicked his wrist, producing some kind of throwing star.

"Jim!" Before Dick could even get the words out, his opponent spun around and flung the object at the Commissioner. Upon impact, Jim sank to the floor. Dick could only look on in horror.

"Now, where was I?" The figure turned back around to face the injured hero. The assailant grabbed Dick by the throat and lifted him up giving Dick his first real look at his attacker.

"Jean-Claude?"

The masked man laughed which seemed to bring the room temperature down to freezing levels. "No. The only thing that idiot had in common with me is the name I go by. I am Azrael." The sounds of sirens could be heard getting closer. "And, I do believe it is time for me to go. Let me leave you with a parting gift." He raised his arm and produced a blade mounted to his wrist. Azrael then shoved the blade into Dick's torso; the blade going all the way through his body. Dick screamed in pain, but it was short lived as his whole body stopped moving after a second. He was thrown to the side like a piece of trash.

Azrael shook his head. "Pathetic." He turned and started to walk away. "So long, Grayson."

* * *

><p>The Bat-Tank sped through the streets of Gotham towards the hospital. Like the Batmobile, the Bat-Tank started out as a prototype military vehicle made by WayneTech made for the United States Armed Forces. It was to be used as an personnel carrier and an infantry fighting vehicle. However, unlike the Batmobile, it was not modified to look sporty. The Batmobile's body was later customized for aerodynamic purposes and a more threatening look. The Bat-Tank, standing at 2.9 meters, with a ground clearance of 40 centimeters, it was imposing enough. The Bat-Tank was designed to be a emergency response transport for Batman and his allies, while also being a mobile mission control. It's 6x6 suspension carried the weight of the 16.7 tonnes of the 7.33 meters by 2.98 frame. The body was protected by reinforced armor on all sides that could take .50 caliber rounds shot at a 90° angles, and its v-hull body shape could easily deflect upward blasts from explosions. Add that to the monocoque armor design and the Bat-Tank was all but impenetrable. The Bat-Tank was manned by a crew of two and could hold up to eight passengers. In the back was a computer linked directly to the main computer in the Bat Cave and the computer in the Clock Tower, making it a mobile command post perfect for in the field missions.<p>

The Batman had the pedal to the floor and his eyes focused on the road. Selina was trying her hardest not to seem anxious. The Batman had already run two stop signs and one red light, almost hitting several cars in the process.

"Bruce, slow down."

The Batman did not respond.

"Bruce, I know what you must be feeling, but you're driving like a maniac." She really did understand what he was going through. No matter what he would say on the subject, he cared for his son deeply and always worried for him. Ever since he was shot back when Dick was Robin, Bruce always worried about him; always fretting that something could happen. Of course he never showed it; it was just something Selina picked up over the years. Bruce trained Dick the hardest out of all his teammates. Bruce put him through the most difficult simulations imaginable, making sure Dick was ready for anything. Even with that, the Batman still feared for the loss of his son.

Then there was Barbara. She was having the surgery, something Bruce tried to make go as smoothly as possible. He and Jim Gordon had worked out the details and everything was supposed to run smoothly. Bruce already thought he was to blame for Barbara's paralysis, but if anything happened to her, a part of him would die inside. She was his first sidekick, the first partner he ever had. She started out as just a girl in a two-bit costume, armed with common self defense supplies. It took over a month until she finally got through to Bruce, but finally he relented. When she came on to the scene, Selina saw a whole new Batman; one that not only instilled fear into the hearts of criminals, but one who could show compassion and understanding. That was what first caught Catwoman's eyes.

Again, the Batman did not respond. Selina looked back at the two youngest members of the Bat team. Robin and Batgirl looked petrified and holding onto their seat harnesses for dear life. She turned back around and her face turned to fear. There was a wall coming up fast directly in their path. She grabbed hold of the dashboard, bracing herself for the impact.. "Bruce!"

Just a few seconds before the eminent collision, Batman flipped a switch on the control panel. A panel on the front of the tank slid away and a missile fired out, shattering the wall like the bricks were building blocks. The Bat-Tank drove through the wall, shortening their arrival time by a few minutes.

"Dammit Bruce! What are you doing!" yelled Selina. "Are you trying to get us killed!"

Suddenly, a bright beam of blueish light hit the street. The Batman reacted quickly "Everyone hang on!" The next thing anyone knew, the Bat-Tank swerved hard and lost its balance, tumbling onto its side and then slid across the pavement. Sparks flew from the metal scraping against the road and the Bat-Tank slammed into the side of a building.

Batman pressed a button and the cockpit canopy opened. Batman climbed out of the vehicle slowly, disoriented of his surroundings. He wobbled a bit and looked back at his team. Batgirl and Robin seemed dazed, but alright. Catwoman, however had blood covering part of her face. Batman quickly moved to check on her. He removed her goggles and hood. During the crash she had hit her head on the dashboard, knocking her unconscious. She had a minor laceration over her right eye, and could have a possible concussion. From behind, the Batman heard the sound of metallic footsteps. He turned quickly to see his opponent.

"Did you know, Batman, that hypothermia starts to occur at temperatures below 35° Celsius? And frostbite, the freezing death of living tissue, occurs at temperatures below 0° Celsius? However, the heart can endure much colder temperatures."

"Freeze." The Batman growled.

"Correct, Batman. Now hold still, but bewarned; you might feel some momentary discomfort."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a P.M.. I'm very good at getting back to people. And check out my other stories too! Especially my first Batman AU crossover, <em>Robin's Little Girlfriend<em>.**


	5. Won't Back Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**I don't have a lot to say on this chapter. I think I might be coming down with something, cause I can't seen to think straight. As you can tell after reading this chapter, I've been watching a lot of B:TAS lately. GREATEST SHOW EVER MADE! Ahem. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>Mr. Freeze walked closer, the metal boots of his suit creating cracks in the ground with every step and his tall stature dwarfing the Batman size by half a foot. The inside of his suit maintained freezing temperatures too cold for anyone else to survive in. The cool air circulated around his body by glowing azure tubes. His breathing was regulated by a gas mask that filtered in cooled oxygen, nearly to the point of it freezing and his sensitive eyes were protected by the burning sunlight by ruby quartz goggles which also minimize the flashes of energy given off by his gun. The newest improvement was the new left arm cannon freeze gun which made sure the gun was not lost in a fight. The cannon was design was based off the fundamentals of Captain Cold's gun, which was based on a cyclotron. It could produce beams of energy that reached temperatures of near absolute zero.<p>

Batman narrowly missed being hit by a barrage of icicle spikes. He tucked and rolled, taking cover behind a nearby parked car.

"Why make this difficult, Batman? It'll only go harder on you if I have to sweat." Mr. Freeze's icy monotone made the air grow cold. He fired on the car, blasting it with enough force to send its now frozen exterior slamming into a wall. Batman ran out from behind the car just in time, pulling out several batarangs and throwing them simultaneously at Freeze. They hit their mark of the tubes circulating the chilled air through Mr. Freeze's suit, but without the desired effect; the batarangs did not cut through them.

"The suit has been upgraded as you can see." The frozen fiend said as he continued firing at the Batman's form. Batman barely managed to take refuge behind a building wall.

"What's your game, Freeze?" Batman hollered.

"Game? There's no game, Batman. I'm only here as to complete my end of a deal."

"What deal? Who are you working with?"

"Patience, Batman. I prefer to preserve these kind of moments forever."

"Preserve this, iceman!" Mr. Freeze looked up just in time to take two kicks to his chest, sending him flying across the street, slamming into a lamp post. Robin and Batgirl landed just a few feet away, the Batman soon joining them.

"Where's Catwoman?" The Batman asked.

Catwoman landed next to the three heroes. "Right here." She was slightly shaking as she stood. She could see the concern from the Batman's eyes. "I'm good to fight. Always land on my feet, remember?" She purred.

Mr. Freeze picked himself up from the now mangled street lamp. "So the families all here, with the exception of Nightwing. No matter, I only need the Batman. The rest of you may choose to stay or leave."

"Not going to happen!" Catwoman yelled.

"As you wish." Mr. Freeze raised his gun to the team of heroes.

* * *

><p>"Come on Grayson, wake up. Where's that damn medic!" Commissioner Gordon had stayed by the young man's side since he woke up. The boy had been moved to a hospital bed once backup had arrived; Dick being unconscious for the last hour. He applied everything he knew about caring for the injured. Dick had a dislocated shoulder, a broken left wrist, a twisted ankle, several broken ribs, and that was only part of the list. His internal injuries where still unknown, but by the heavy breathing and by the area of the large stab wound, he could have a punctured lung. The kid was strong, Gordon already knew that for a long time now, but surviving this...this...it wasn't even a fight. Dick stood no chance against that guy. Gordon shook his head. If only he had gotten there sooner. Of course, Jim could not have handled the masked attacker, but he was at least armed. Dick went against him barehanded.<p>

"The medic will be here in a couple of seconds. Commissioner, what happened here?" Renée Montoya asked. Montoya was one of he best cops in Gotham. Her outstanding record and achievements made her eligible for promotion, and yet she kept being a street cop, saying she could make more of a difference in Gotham on the streets than at a desk.

"Isn't it obvious, Montoya? Someone attacked the hospital." Detective Harvey Bullock said and tossed the toothpick from his mouth to the ground. Good ol' Harvey; One of the best detectives on the force in Gordon's opinion. A little rough around the edges, and not the best looking guy out there, but he was a good cop and stood by Gordon through some tough times.

"Harvey, have you set up a perimeter?"

"All taken care of, Commish. How you holding up?"

The Commissioner stood up and shook his head. "Besides the fact I got the wind knocked out of me when that throwing star thing hit my Kevlar vest, as good as any scared father would be. Why would they take her?"

"I...don't think...he was after Barbara." All three officers were startled when Dick slowly spoke.

Gordon was by the boys side in a second. "Dick, don't talk. You need to save your strength."

Dick seemed not to hear the older man and continued. "Heard from...report earlier. Doctor Kinsolving...gone. Azrael...came for...her." Dick closed his eyes and fell back.

"Is he dead?" Bullock asked. Gordon shook his head.

"No, just past out. I tell you Bullock, he put up one hell of a fight from what I could tell."

Bullock pushed back his hat and scratched his head. "I don't get it. So why take Babs?"

"Insurance. Ransom demands. Could be any number of reasons." said Officer Montoya.

"I don't really care what the reason is; I want my daughter found and I want her found now! Montoya, I want you overseeing operations here."

"Yes, sir."

Bullock, I want you to take as many men as you need and find out whatever you can on this Azrael guy. I want some leads."

"You got it Commissioner."

The two officers left Commissioner Gordon and Dick to preform their assignments. Gordon crossed the room and stopped to look out a window. There was nothing left to do except wait patiently. This was one of the rare times Gordon wished he was scared by his old friend. "Batman, where are you?" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Batman was swiftly dodging the blasts from Mr. Freeze's gun with Catwoman following closely beside him. Batgirl and Robin where taking refuge behind a dumpster.<p>

"Robin! You and Batgirl get to the hospital, Catwoman and I will handle Mr. Freeze!" Batman ordered to the two youngest members of the team.

"You got it!" Robin and Batgirl then shot grapple lines and flew to the rooftops.

"You trained your children well, Batman. It is quite a shame that you won't be able to see them again." Mr. Freeze's icy words chilled the air as he walked closer and closer to Catwoman and Batman's location.

"You still haven't answered my question Victor. Why are you doing this?" Batman yelled.

"I seek to only get back what is mine. And by destroying you, Batman, I shall finally reclaim what's mine." Another blast shot from his cannon and covered a line of stores with a thick wall of ice.

Batman and Catwoman broke off into separate paths. "You've absolutely lost it this time Victor!" Catwoman yelled and she wrapped her whip around the arm cannon.

"No, Catwoman. There is only one absolute in this world." Mr. Freeze tugged hard, sending Catwoman flying through a shop window. "Tell me, Batman. Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within?" Mr. Freeze raised his gun and blasted it at the shop Catwoman was thrown into.

"Catwoman!" Batman yelled. He turned to face his adversary.

"Now, Batman. That just leaves you and me."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a P.M.. I'm very good at getting back to people. And check out my other stories too!<strong>


	6. Blow Me Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**This chapter is done in a way that shows you what is happening around Gotham City simultaneously. A lot of influence has come from B:TAS as will see in this chapter. I love that series. Batman Beyond sucked (I did like some things but most of it was garbage). Anyways, this is an action packed chapter, so those of you with weak heart conditions be warned.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>The Batman stared down Mr. Freeze, his cape gently blowing in the wind.<p>

"So, dark knight, how does it feel to lose something so precious to you?"

The Batman's eyes narrowed, intensifying his glare. Then, almost too quick for the eye to see, he produced three small spheres from his utility belt and threw them at Mr. Freeze's feet. Before the villain could react, the balls exploded in a blinding flash of lights.

"Argh!" Mr. Freeze cried out in pain. The Batman was quick to move and sprinted at Freeze. He produced another item from his utility belt and slapped it on Freeze's chest as he flipped over the villains dome covered head. Mr. Freeze's sight came back to him just in time to see the gel that was now stuck to his torso. His eyes widened in recognition and the gel exploded, sending Mr. Freeze to the ground.

"Give up, Victor," growled Batman.

Mr. Freeze's face contorted in anger. "I'll shatter you're frozen body like glass!" He fired a blast from where he had fallen. Batman dove to the side, just barely missing an icy death. He flipped into the air and threw a batarang. The batarang imbedded itself in the side of the arm cannon and exploded, damaging the gun beyond useability.

Mr. Freeze managed to pick himself up. "You and your toys. But, I have some toys of my own." He then slammed his palm onto the ground, forming a crater twice the size of his hand. Then a loud boom sounded and the ground started to shake.

* * *

><p>Detective Harvey Bullock's car arrived in at a theater located in Crime Alley. The Detective had ordered his men to surround the building and wait for his signal. Bullock himself preferred to work alone on a case, but with little Babsy in trouble, he needed to make sure that things went as smoothly as possible. He parked his car just outside of a building.<p>

The building was once the Apex Theater and, once it was shut down, it became a casino and a common hangout for the lowlifes and scum that plagued Gotham City.

Bullock stepped out of his car and walked casually to the main entrance. Outside the main doors, a large bouncer stood guard. He was a beast of a man who could intimidate anyone with his size; anyone except Harvey Bullock.

"Sorry. Got to be a member to get in." The bouncer said in a deep voice.

"Just here to see an old friend of mine." Harvey went to open the door.

The bouncer stepped in Bullock's way. "I can't let you in." He grabbed the detective's arm.

"Is that right?" Bullock smirked. The bouncer was down on the ground before he even knew what hit him. Bullock cracked his knuckles and casually made his way into the building.

The casino was packed with mobsters, henchmen, and crime bosses. It was truly a den of lions for any officers of the GCPD. Harvey tipped his hat lower, trying to hide his identity as best he could. He scoped out the area. The man he was looking for would not be hard to find. Brooklyn accent, greased black hair slicked back, pencil thin mustache, and an ego the size of East Gotham. Bullock checked the bar first; then the craps and roulette tables. No sign of the man the detective was looking for. If he was not on the main floor, then Bullock knew exactly where the scumbag would be. He gave the signal to his men on his radio and started for the stairs.

* * *

><p>The Batman felt the tremor grow stronger and the rumbling sound becoming louder. His eyes widened in recognition; something was coming up from underneath him. He barely had time to move before a large ice spike shot up from the ground; however, he was not fast enough to completely dodge the shard, and it caught him in the arm. The gash easily sliced through the suit and blood started dripping his right arm.<p>

"As I mentioned before; upgrades. My suit is now equipped with a new type of mine that I've been working on. They contain highly concentrated liquid oxygen and a new explosive compound I've created, C-5; a freezing variant of C-4. The combination of the two can be quite devastating as you can clearly see." Another shot and the ground started to shake again. Out of the ground shot several ice spikes. The Batman could not foresee where the next spike would shoot up, so he did the only thing he could do; run. He just hoped that the members of his team were alright.

* * *

><p>Batgirl and Robin jumped to another rooftop. They were only a few blocks away from Gotham General Hospital, and they should arrive there in a couple of minutes. They slid to a halt at the edge of the building across from the hospital.<p>

"Hey, Batgirl?" Robin asked.

Batgirl turned her head to look at the boy wonder, signaling she was listening.

"You think Batman and Catwoman will be OK? I mean, it usually takes three of us just to subdue him. Even Superman had trouble with him."

"They be fine. No worries. We need to do our job. We need to get to hospital. Batman and Catwoman counting on us." Batgirl's masked features shifted into what Robin knew to be a smile of reassurance.

Robin smiled and nodded. Then they jumped down from the roof to the sidewalk and ran inside of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Well, gentlemen; it's been a pleasure doin' business with you." Boxy Bennett shook both his guest's hands and stood up from his desk to show them out the door. Suddenly, the door to the meeting room was kicked open and one of the guards posted outside was thrown in. "What in the-?"<p>

"It's been a while, Boxy."

"Detective Bullock? Well this is a surprise. It has been a while."

"Yea, what's it been? Five years? I heard you got out just last month for good behavior."

"I haven't forgotten. I lost everything because of you. Had to work my way up again just to get back in the game. I told you I'd get you back someday. Didn't think it would be this soon though." Boxy reached for his gun, but was too slow.

"Uh-uh." Bullock had his revolver out and ready. "Hands up, all of ya." Boxy growled, but complied as did the other two. The detective smirked. "Good boy."

"You're crazy, what makes you think I'll talk to you? Besides, you're a dead man. My casino is crawling with goons and crime bosses from all over the city. Not sure how you got in, but you ain't getting out."

"I beg to differ." Bullock reached into his jacket and took out his radio. "I need two uniforms up here, pronto." Harvey smirked as two officers walked into the room. "See Boxy? I got things under control." He turned to the two officers. "Take care of those two dirt bags in front. I'll take care of the one behind the desk."

"Yes, sir." The two officers walked up to Boxy's acquaintances and cuffed them. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say..." The voice of the officers grew fainter as they walked out of the room.

Boxy snarled. "Ya got nothing on me, Bullock!"

"Oh, I don't know about that." The detective reached into Boxy's suit jacket and retrieved the crooks gun. "How 'bout possession of an unlicensed weapon for starters. Let's you and me take a trip downtown; I got some questions I wanna ask ya." Harvey pulled out his handcuffs and latched them onto Boxy's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, then you're even dumber than you look." Harvey said and roughly shoved Boxy out the door.

* * *

><p>The Batman was dodging the spikes as best he could, but to be unable to see the next one made it difficult to anticipate where the next one would sprout. The ice spikes had formed a sort of maze on the street, and the Batman was being led in like a mouse. He knew eventually he would be blocked off and trapped within this ice labyrinth. He tried to figure out every possible way to get out. The spikes were too slick to scale by hand, too hard to be dug into using his claws, and they were curved inwards to prevent a grapple line from being shot at any angle except straight up. The explosive gel was used up and none of the other equipment on his utility belt could be used to melt ice this thick. His exit was abruptly cut off by another spike bursting through the ground. Now, Mr. Freeze blocked the only exit.<p>

"End of the line, Batman. Sooner or later all who stand in my way must feel the icy touch of death. Goodbye."

Suddenly, the wall of ice behind the Batman exploded into tiny shards. "I don't think so!" Catwoman yelled and jumped in the air. She extended her diamond tipped metal claws and slammed them down on Mr. Freeze's glass dome, leaving slash marks.

"Do you think your little claws can harm me while I'm in my suit?" Freeze charged at Catwoman and threw a left hook at the feline heroine. She ducked and vaulted over a newspaper dispenser. Mr. Freeze smashed through the dispenser and hurled a nearby trashcan at Catwoman. She was to quick, however, and cartwheeled to the side. She pushed off the ground with her hands and landed gracefully in the middle of the street. Mr. Freeze smashed his foot onto the pavement, which rippled the ground and threw Catwoman off balance. Freeze walked towards where she had fallen and glared down at her. She just smirked

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Frosty." Catwoman rolled to dodge a stomp and pointed behind Mr. Freeze "Just softening you up."

"What!" Mr. Freeze turned just in time to see the Batman smash his fist into the suit's helmet, shattering it.

Freeze cried out in pain as the normal temperature of Gotham entered his suit. "Argh! Help me! It burns! It burns!" He collapsed to the ground screaming in agony. "Help me!"

Batman walked up to him and took a capsule from his utility belt. He threw it down on freeze's suit and it exploded, quickly covering up Mr. Freeze's entire form.

"We always made the purrfect team, huh Bats?" The Batman staggered and fell onto his hands and knees. "Batman!" The Batman fell to the ground and Catwoman was immediately by his side. "Batman, what's wrong-?" She turned him over to see the gashes in his suit, blood staining around them. She looked at his face and was horrified by how pale it was. The Batman's eyes were slowly closing as she kept yelling his name. Then all the Batman heard was silence.

* * *

><p>Not too far off, Azrael looked on at the scene. Then he bowed in respect and turned to leave. He still had a lot more to do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a P.M. And check out my other stories too.<strong>


	7. Savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**This chapter is more of the mystery part to the story. You can start guessing who Azrael is. If you get it right I may or may not tell you, but it wouldn't be a mystery if I handed out the answer on a silver platter. You'll see some connection to my first story in my AU, A Question for the Dark Knight. Also, for you die hard fans of the 1960's Batman show, there's a mention of one of those characters in here. Currently, I'm watching all those episodes in order. I'm having a good time with it. Adam West is the man. But Kevin Conroy is BATMAN, just like Mark Hamill is the Joker. Finished the animated series a couple weeks ago. Best show ever! The first three volumes are gold. And I also love the song this chapter is named for. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Azrael had infiltrated the complex with ease and moved swiftly to the elevators. The security guard in the main lobby was completely unaware of his presence; preoccupied with watching old reruns of some mediocre show and stuffing his face full of donuts. Azrael pressed the up button on the wall and waited. The doors opened a second later and he strode inside. Once inside, he pressed the button to the top floor.<p>

Monotonous elevator music was softly playing in the background as the lift climbed higher and higher. Then the elevator began to slow down. Some one was about to get on, yet Azrael made no motion to move.

The doors opened and in stepped a security guard who was making his nightly rounds. Middle age, short, and plump; it would have been easy to take the man out. But Azrael instead climbed out of the elevator's roof hatch and watched as the man pressed the button to the second floor. The lift started moving down, and Azrael made sure to grab the cable as the metal box started to descend. Once the elevator stopped three floors below and Azrael was sure the guard had left the lift, the masked intruder held onto the cable with one hand, and raised his free arm up to the top of the elevator shaft. A large blade shot from his wrist, towing a line with it. It penetrated through the shaft ceiling and expanded into a spider like grapple hook. Azrael then let go of the elevator cable and flew upwards as his wrist recoiled the grapple line.

He stopped when he reached the top floors doors and reached for a button on his belt. The doors gave off electric sparks when he pressed the button and then opened. Azrael swung in through the doors and landed neatly on his feet. The doors closed behind him as he made his way to his destination. The top floor to the building housed the chief executive's office and their personal secretaries. The lights were out on the floor, but the camera's were not. Azrael pressed the button again and, just like the doors, the two camera's monitoring the office doors sparked. To the security guard on monitor duty, it would look like just a short feed cut and then a still image of the floor would show on the screen with the time still going, making sure Azrael's presence remained unknown. The effect would wear off once the masked figure's business was done. Azrael proceeded to walk to and open the CEO office doors.

"You're late," a feminine voice came out of the darkness. Azrael stepped into the room and closed the door. The voice was coming from behind the desk on the far end of the room. The computer chair was facing away from Azrael; turned to look out a wall of expansive windows in view of Gotham City's skyline.

"I apologize. Things took longer than anticipated."

"I see. Did everything do according to plan?"

"The Batman is no longer a concern of ours."

The room was silent for a while until the woman spoke again. "Is he dead?" she asked. Her voice betrayed a hint of remorse.

"I do not know. When I last saw him, he was severely injured to a degree where he will not pose a threat until our plans are complete. If he does not receive treatment soon then he will die."

The woman gave a small sigh. "Then this 'Mr. Freeze' character has served his purpose. He was no match for him as I surmise. Still, he helped us further our goals and to that we owe him our end of the deal. What of Richard Grayson?

"He was no match for me. I ended his pathetic existence without a challenge."

"Excellent." You could hear the smile in her words. "And the Commissioner?"

"I believe he is also dead."

"You have done well."

Azrael bowed in the hidden woman's direction. "Thank you. What of the Ms. Gordon and the doctor?"

"They are taken care of. The doctor is working on the Gordon girl as we speak. Soon she will make the most fitting bride to you. Then, once Dr. Kinsolving is done with her, she will do what she can to save Mrs. Fries."

"I understand."

"Good, now we must move forward to the next phase of the plan. Go and complete your task then return home."

"As you wish..." Azrael turned and headed out of the office. There was still a lot to do.

* * *

><p>Robin and Batgirl had entered through the west entrance to the hospital instead of the north, where all the police officers were. They moved through the hallways without a sound, lead by the beacon tracker in Tim's hands. Dick's signal was coming from the floor above them; there was little doubt that there were two officers posted at the door. They needed to find some way to get to Dick without being caught. From the vital signs shown on the tracker, Dick had some severe injuries, and from all the blood and corpses of doctors and nurses, the best hope Dick had in this hospital was the medical examiner. The two heroes needed to hurry if they were going to save their teammate and older brother.<p>

The elevators were not an option as they were surrounded by officers, so the only way for Robin and Batgirl to reach Dick quickly was by taking the stairs.

The stairwell was a bleak looking area. The florescent lighting gave off a creepy vibe and the color of the walls were a dirty off white. Robin was feeling more and more vulnerable with each step he took. He looked at Batgirl and could see the subtle hints of nervousness in her movements. There were not enough shadows to hide in and even their muted steps echoed through the stair well. Some officers still did not like the fact that Gotham had a team of heroes looking out for it. They saw Batman and his allies as freaks and criminals who just brought in more masked freaks into the city. Nothing had happened yet for those officers to go against the Bat Family, but from what Batgirl and Robin had seen here tonight, anything could happen. Police never took it well when one of their own was killed, and things like that could cause trouble.

They reached the door to the second floor without any problem despite their uneasy feelings. Batgirl gently opened the door just a crack and pulled out an optic cable from her utility belt. She fed the camera around the corner of the door to get a good look on what was on the other side. Lucky for them; there was no one in sight. Batgirl replaced the device on her belt and motioned for Robin to follow her. They moved swiftly along the hallways; making sure to keep in the shadows. They were just at the intersection to get get to where Dick was, and as expected, they saw from around the corner that their were two guards posted; obviously SWAT by their uniforms. Robin gave some hand signs and Batgirl nodded. The two then went their separate paths, Batgirl heading to Dick's room and Robin going to look for any kind of clue to what happened here. He would catch up once he looked over one of the many crime scenes; he to see if he could get some clue as to knowing who did this and what they were up against.

* * *

><p>Harvey Bullock had been interrogating Boxy Bennett for the last half hour; however, the fruits of his labor went without any rewards. "I know ya know something Boxy, so spill it!"<p>

"For the last time Bullock, I said I don't know anything!

The detective grabbed Boxy by his collar and pulled the crime boss out of his chair. "And I say you do know somethin'. Nothin' goes on in this city without you's knowin' about it. So talk!"

"I got nothing to say, ya big oaf, so put me down! This suit is worth more than anything you could afford on a flatfoot salary!" Bullock shoved him into the chair.

"Don't play games Boxy!"

"I told you I don't know what your talking about!"

"I'd be willin' to believe that if you weren't such a lying dirt bag! Is one of your little pals getting off whacking badges and MD's?" Bullock threw his chewing toothpick on the ground. "Maybe your coverin' up for the guy."

"What?"

"You heard me, I think your hidin' somebody! Who is it! 'Tough Tony' Bressi? The Squid? Louie the Lilac!"

"Who the hell is Louie the Lilac!"

"Aha! It was Louie wasn't it! Fess up!"

"You've got a screw loose, Bullock! I ain't hiding no one!"  
>"I can wait all night if I have to, Boxy!"<p>

"Well good cause I have no place to be! You've ruined me again, Bullock! No one's gonna come to my club now that you flatfoot's know where it is."

"Aw, that's too bad." Bullock said mockingly. "But you won't be goin' any place until I get some answers."

"Then we're gonna be here all night, cause I know nothing!"

* * *

><p>"Bruce, speak to me." Catwoman was holding the Batman's head in her lap. She had taken off her goggles and hood to let her long blonde flow freely. She had done the inspection already. His body was cut up bad from the ice shards. They tore through the suit easily and were like broken glass when they cut the skin. The lacerations were all over his body; his chest alone looked looked like a canvas covered in red and it was growing darker by the second.<p>

"Bruce, come on. Wake up. Please wake up." The Batman had did not move and his eyes remained closed. "Bruce. I can't lose you. You have to get up."

Her mind was playing the worst case scenario over and over again. Without the Batman there would no point in continuing as Catwoman. She could not go out knowing that no one would be beside her; to catch her when she falls; to keep her warm and dry when the rain came down. No. Without the Batman, the Catwoman would be no more. But what of Selina Kyle?

Selina knew she could never move on if she lost Bruce. She could never fall in love with someone else.

'Bruce, please get up' she pleaded in her mind. 'I don't want to be alone. I can't take care of everyone by myself. I...I can't raise a child...our child without you. Bruce, our baby needs a father and I need my mate, so please wake up.'

Selina closed her eyes and the welled up tears finally fell. The tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged her lover's head tighter. Everything was quiet around them with only the soft sobs of Catwoman. In the distance, sirens and other vehicle sounds could be heard, but they went unnoticed.

Suddenly, a soft grunt broke the silence and Catwoman looked down to see the Batman's eyes slowly opening.

"...Selina..." His voice was faint. He had lost so much blood that it startled her when he moved to look at her.

"Bruce," she said back to him. Her tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of joy and she smothered him in a hug.

"...can't...breath..."

She loosened her embrace immediately. "Sorry."

"What happened?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You got your ass kicked. I thought the Batman was supposed to be prepared for anything." She smiled at him.

"Didn't think I would have to deal with Mr. Freeze tonight. How is he?"

"Frozen. Should be for the next couple of hours."

"Good. Then it will be easier for the police to take him back to Arkham. What about Batgirl and Robin?"

"They radioed in just a few minutes ago. They made it to the hospital without a problem."

The Batman gave a small nod, then began to try and get up. "Oh no you don't. Your in no condition to be getting up. I already activated the little transmitter and Alfred should be here soon."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I didn't think you were going to make it till he got here."

"I always do. I think I have some good luck every time a certain black cat crosses my path."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "You call this good luck?"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes you are, but if I ever see you run into a fight with some super villain without back up, I swear you won't be."

"Duly noted."

A car soon pulled up next to the couple and the Wayne butler stepped out.

"Good heavens, sir. Every time I have to come and retrieve you, your a bloody mess; no pun intended." Alfred and Selina helped the Batman to his feet.

"Thanks Alfred. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Indeed, Master Bruce. Doctor Tompkins is already back at Wayne Manor and we'll have you stitched up in no time at all." Alfred and Selina finally got Bruce situated in the back seat of the Rolls Royce. "Lets try not to stain the upholstery this time, sir. Blood stains are quite difficult to get out."

"I'll try Alfred, but I make no promises."

* * *

><p>Robin was looking over one of the bodies that had not been inspected by the medical examiner yet. She was a young nurse, probably just out of med school. From first inspection of the body's position, Robin could tell she did not know what hit her until it was too late. Her shocked expression confirmed that information. A single thrust of a blade to the throat. The cut itself told that the weapon was much larger than a knife or any other common blades. The depth of the wound meant that there was power behind the attack. That could possibly mean a katara, a type of push dagger from India, was used; however, the precision of the blows would rule that out. A katara was not easy to hold onto for an extended fight, or in this case massacre.<p>

Robin continued to look around. No footprints were made, which seemed odd accounting for all the blood on the floor. Looking up to the wall, the Boy Wonder saw a bullet hole in the drywall. Taking a small cutting tool from his utility belt, he carefully cut around the hole and dug out the bullet. He cleaned away the powder remnants of the wall and held the slug up to his eyes. It came from the standard police issue Glock. On closer inspection, a discoloration on the bullet caught his eye. Blood. Probably from whoever did this. Robin retrieved a evidence bag and dropped the bullet in and tucked it away. Hopefully he would be able to use the Bat Computer to figure out who attacked the hospital. Now he could catch up with Batgirl and get Dick to proper medical attention. Then they would get whoever did this no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a PM (Personal Message) or leave the question in the review. Favs and alerts are much appreciated. And check out my other stories too.<strong>


	8. Breath No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**All chapters so far have given hints on the identity of Azrael. Chapter 7 "Broken" and this chapter give major hints as to who Azrael truly is. I'd love to hear who you all think it is. Everything you need to figure it out is in this chapter and the previous chapters. So think hard, and see how great of a detective you are. People that get it right on the first try will deserve a cookie once I reveal the name.**

**I know that some of you are asking "Where is the Dick and Babs romance!" It will come. I promise. This isn't however strictly a Dick and Barbara story. This story is meant to show how each of the characters react to one another. It shows the romance between Bruce and Selina, just as the sibling relationship Cassandra, Tim, and Dick have. Then it will show the parent figure Bruce is (He isn't the best father, but he tries)****. I made sure that I did not make the characters OOC by reading every comic I could get my hands on and watching every movie and television show that had Batman as a main character. Given the situations they are in, this is how I believe they would act.**

**There are some things that may get confusing in this chapter if you don't read the following. If you think about it, you'll understand, but this will save you the trouble. When talking over radio and stuff, code names are given in the form of colors.**

**Black : Batman**

**Purple : Catwoman**

**Green : Oracle**

**Blue : Nightwing**

**Yellow : Batgirl**

**Red : Robin**

**Gray : Alfred**

**White : Leslie**

**Like I said, they're kind of obvious if you think about it. But in a world where people can't recognize that Superman and Clark Kent are one in the same just because of the glasses...man normal people in the comics are dumb. I have to say I heard an awesome little twist to the theory to why no one sees through Clark Kent's disguise. Lead-lined frames with glass that diminish the intensity of his eye color. I thought that was cool, but I also get excited over little things. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took a long time to write to get it how I wanted it. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Robin carefully entered the hospital room Dick's signal was coming from via the window. Going around the outside would make sure he was not spotted by the officers guarding the door to the room.<p>

"Robin?" The Boy Wonder looked up to see Commissioner Gordon standing by the window. Robin was not at all surprised to find him here, Dick being Barbara's boyfriend. He remembered that the Commissioner and Dick had come to stay with Barbara during her surgery.

"Commissioner, what happened..." Robin's gaze moved to the bed. His eyes widened in shock. 'Oh God no.'

Dick was laying in the bed, his skin as white as a sheet. His face was black and blue with cuts around his lips and on his forehead. Bandages covered a good portion of his visible body and a blood bag was steadily pumping blood back into his body. His arm was in a makeshift cast and he was roughly breathing through an oxygen mask. Robin had never seen his brother in this bad of shape.

Batgirl was beside the bed, holding his hand. Robin shook himself out of his stupor and turned back to look at Gordon. He tried to make his voice sound strong, but failed miserably.

"What happened here?"

The hospital was attacked by some character. Calls himself Azrael." Gordon answered.

"Azrael?"

"Yeah, but not the same one I reckon you're thinking of. It was something in the way he moved. It was like..."

"Like what?"

"It was like...like watching Batman fight; he kept to the shadows. Every move was so calculated and precise. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were the same person. Poor Dick here never stood a chance." Suddenly, Commissioner Gordon collapsed down in a chair in the corner and broke down with his head in his hands. Robin had never seen Commissioner Gordon cry; he always seemed so collected in the wake of horrors that had befallen Gotham City since Tim had first donned the mask and cape. "That bastard! I should have been here!" He slammed his fist down on the arm rest of the chair.

Robin hesitantly walked over and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder in a comforting gesture "Commissioner; no offense, but you probably would've been killed if you were here at the time of the attack."

The older man shook his head. "No, you don't understand. He took Barbara; my little girl. He killed my men and took my daughter!"

Robin's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

><p>The Arkham Asylum Response Team arrived where Mr. Freeze had been frozen. They arrived in three armored vehicles. The first contained a team that consisted of members of Arkham's security personnel. Well trained men and women that were the police of the asylum. Their job was to secure the area. The next vehicle was a van that was filled with scientists; members of the extraction team who were sent in to retrieve the prisoner. The final was a transport unit specifically designed for the transport of Mr. Freeze.<p>

The guards set up a perimeter while the scientists began cutting into Mr. Freeze's ice casing so he could be loaded up and shipped back to Arkham. They cut around Mr. Freeze's body with laser tools, leaving two inches of ice to keep the villain cool. It did not take long and soon Freeze was ready to be picked up and transported.

It all happened so fast that the was no reaction time. Throwing stars came from every angle possible. The blades struck hard into each guard's chest; each man hit with three stars in a tight grouping. Suddenly, before the rest of the workers could even wonder what had happened, the shadows came to life and were upon them. The entire team was slaughtered where they stood by masked rogues dressed in all black; those that saw them could not believe what they saw. The attackers were shinobi; ninja. They came out of the shadows armed with katanas, and attacked swiftly and precisely. Those that did not die instantly suffered a slow and agonizing death. The massacre only took seconds.

Once the killing was over and all the bodies of the Arkham staff lay motionless on the ground, the ninjas moved Mr. Freeze's body into the transport vehicle. Once Mr. Freeze was secured, two of the shinobi climbed into the front of the the vehicle and started the engine. As the truck left the bloody scene, the other ninjas moved back into the shadows. Then, only the lifeless corpses of the Arkham Asylum Response Team were all that was left.

* * *

><p>The luxury car pulled into the extensive Wayne Manor garage. With Alfred and Selina's help Bruce got out of the car and was led to the secret elevator in the back. There were lifts placed all around the estate for easy access to the Bat Cave; each one hidden in plain sight and could only be opened by a touch screen key pad. The elevator in the garage was hidden behind a large tool cabinet. Selina pulled out the third to the bottom tray, revealing the security screen. She entered the code and slid the tray back into place. The cabinet began to sink into the floor, revealing the hidden lift. The three piled in and a body scan commenced, which would scan over the passengers for identification. The scan was completed and the doors closed; the cabinet moving back into place as they started to descend.<p>

An elderly woman was waiting on the medical level of the cave; an expansive area that had all the necessary equipment to deal with any injury. Upon seeing the elevator doors open and Bruce, Selina, and Alfred stepping out, the woman wheeled a gurney over and helped the others move Bruce onto it.

"Good Lord, Bruce. You look horrible." The doctor said in a concerned tone. She grabbed a box of medical gloves and pulled out a pair, then handed the box to Alfred.

Bruce simply smirked. "Thanks Leslie. I feel horrible."

Dr. Leslie Tompkins shook her head and slipped on the gloves. Leslie was an old friend of the late Thomas Wayne. She had been his adviser during his years as an intern at the hospital. When Bruce was born, she became a grandmother like figure to the young boy, seeing as his grandparents on both sides of his family had passed away. On the night of Martha and Thomas's deaths, she became the only other family Bruce had besides Alfred. Leslie helped to raise Bruce and became a prominent role in Bruce's life, while also running Gotham General Hospital as the Chief of Medicine. A few years ago, she had retired from working at Gotham General Hospital and had started her own practice in the middle of Crime Alley to help those that could not afford the expensive hospital bills. The free medical clinic was a wonder in this city and Leslie had become a hero in her own right.

Alfred began setting up the needed supplies to bandage up Bruce, while Leslie set up for a blood transfusion to replace the blood Bruce had lost. Bruce smiled at the older woman. Bruce took off the top portion of the Bat Suit. "You don't know how much I appreciate your help, Leslie."

The elderly doctor continued to work as she spoke; a frown set firmly on her face. "Stuff it, Bruce. I do this because it's what I do. Now hold still; you'll feel a slight sting." She administered a shot to numb the skin around the area she would be working on first. Bruce did not flinch; he never did. "What happened this time?"

"The usual."

Leslie rolled her eyes and started to sew up Bruce's right arm as Alfred started on his left one. "That's specific. You know, when you started all this, I told you this would happen. But you didn't listen and now I have to come by what seems like every two weeks and stitch you up just so you can go out and injure yourself all over again. And you never follow my instructions to stay in bed and rest once you're all patched up. I tell you to take it easy and, instead, you go out again the next night jumping from roof top to roof top in that damn costume of yours."

"When have I ever followed directions?" asked Bruce. Leslie answered with a quick tug on the suture she was currently stitching on one of the larger lacerations, earning a hiss from Bruce.

"Hush now, you big baby." Leslie scolded and Selina could not help but snicker.

"Here I thought the Batman was immune to pain." Selina grinned deviously, showing her natural ivory feline-like fangs.

Leslie laughed. "Oh no. Bruce was such a child whenever he had a doctor's appointment. Always was afraid of receiving a vaccination." Selina and Alfred joined in the laugh with her while Bruce grumbled.

The laughing stopped when the rooms communicator terminal started to beep. Selina activated the speaker to the terminal, and Robin's voice came through.

_Red to Black. Come in._

Bruce responded with the Batman voice. "Black receiving. What's the situation?"

There was hesitation before Robin's answer. _We __need __the __car __to __pick __me, __Yellow, __and Blue up__. __Blue's __in __bad __shape. __Really __bad. __Needs __immediate __medical __attention __upon __arrival __to __the __cave._

Selina saw Bruce's face harden. The Dark Knight closed his eyes and was quiet for a long time.

_Black? You still there?_

Bruce finally spoke up. "Understood. Car is on its way. Grey and White are here. They will meet you upon arrival."

Leslie looked at Alfred. "Which color am I again?" She asked in a whisper.

"I believe that you are White, madam." Alfred answered back.

"That's good. At least Bruce has better sense that to put me as gray."

"Of course, madam."

Bruce ignored Alfred and Leslie's whispers and continued Robin's report. "Anything else?"

_Yes._There was a long pause and then Robin's voice came back on, this time quieter than it had been. _Green's __gone. __She's __been __taken._

Everyone in the room had a different reaction.

Dr. Tompkins covered her mouth in shock.

Alfred closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Selina's eyes spoke of shock and she turned to look at Bruce. He was simply staring off into the distance; no readable emotion on his face.

"By who?" Selina could see how hard it was for Bruce to remain calm. He was trembling with either fear or rage. When Robin did not reply quick enough for Bruce's liking, Bruce's voice turned into a yell. "By who!"

_Gordon __said __that __whoever __it __was __went __by __the __name __Azrael. _Robin's words caught everyone off guard. _I __pulled __a __bullet __from __the __wall. __It __had __traces __of __blood; p__ossibly __from __this __guy, but I __won't __know __until __we __get __back __to __base __and __run __some __test._

For almost a full minute, the medical room was quiet. Finally, Bruce spoke up. "The car is on it's way. Get back to base."

_Roger. Red out._

The Batman sighed and picked up his right gauntlet. He pressed one of the buttons and in the distance the sound of the Batmobile's engine igniting could be heard, racing off towards Gotham General Hospital.

Robin lowered his hand from his earpiece and looked up at Gordon. He had composed himself from his earlier breakdown and was thinking clearly now.

"Commissioner," Gordon turned his gaze away from where Dick rested to the Boy Wonder. "I promise, we'll do everything in our power to get your daughter back safely."

Commissioner Gordon looked up at the young hero with hope in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.

Robin smiled reassuringly back at the man, and looked at the bed were Dick lay. His heart grew heavy, but his voice did not falter. " The Batmobile is on its way and we'll take him back to the cave to receive medical attention." Robin looked back at Commissioner Gordon for a response.

Gordon nodded in agreement. "I'll have Officers Bennett and Montoya bring him to the west entrance."

"Good. We'll see you down there." With that said, Gordon stood from his seat and left the room. Robin looked over to Batgirl. She had not said a word the entire time; while not unusual, it concerned Robin for some reason. Batgirl still had a hold on Dick's hand. "Batgirl." She looked up. "Let's go."

Batgirl looked from Robin back to Dick and finally let go of Dick's hand. The two heroes then climbed through the window and jumped to the ground.

* * *

><p>"There we are. Good as new." Leslie said as she finished up stitching the last of Bruce's wounds. Her attempt at lightening the mood was unsuccessful. Bruce pushed himself off the table and walked towards the elevator.<p>

"Bruce?" Selina hurried to catch up with her lover. "Bruce, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out who did this." The lift arrived and he stepped inside, followed by Selina.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?"

"I have my sources." He pressed the button that would bring the lift to the costume vault and the lift descended. Selina looked at the button he pressed and her face turned into one of disbelief and anger.

"You're in no shape to be going out!" Selina's temper was rising.

"The Batman can't afford to take time off," he said.

"Unbelievable! You expect to go back on the streets just after you got stitched up!"

"Yes." His short answers always drove Selina mad.

The elevator arrived at the designated floor and Bruce stepped out. Selina however moved in front of him; preventing him from going any further. Bruce looked down at her. She was 5' 7½''; smaller in comparison to his almost 6 feet height when he was out of the Bat Suit. His eyes narrowed into his signature glare "You can't stop me."

Selina did not falter under his stare. Instead, she glared right back at him. "That won't stop me from trying."

Now it was Bruce who started to get angry. "I've lost one partner before!" he yelled. "I won't lose another!"

"I know, but getting yourself killed won't help the situation!" Her eyes were filled with tears and, with every second that passed, a new drop rolled down her cheek.

"I have to do what I can! Now get out of my way!"

"If you want me to move, Bruce, you're going to have to hurt me to do it!" Selina flung her arms around Bruce. Her tears rolled down his chest and were absorbed by the bandages around his torso.

Bruce's glare relented and he closed his eyes; tears pooling underneath them threatening to fall, but none did. The tears in his eyes never fell. The Batman did not cry and neither did Bruce Wayne. Not a single tear had slid down Bruce's cheek since that fateful night so many years ago.

Bruce slowly circled his arms around Selina and brought her into a tighter embrace. He rested his head on top of hers and tried to soothe her by gently rubbing the small of her back. She lightly purred at his touch. Soothing people was never one of his strong points, but with Selina it seemed so much easier; it seemed almost like a natural response.

Bruce loosened his hold on Selina and lifted her face by her chin to look into his eyes. "I could never hurt you." He smiled down at her and she returned it. She gently brought her lips up to his for loving kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard the distinct sound of the Batmobile returning. Without a word, the two heroes stepped back into the elevator; the door closing behind them and the lift started to rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a PM (Personal Message) or leave the question in the review. Favs and alerts are much appreciated. And check out my other stories too.<strong>


	9. Fine Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the songs.**

**This was actually a pretty hard chapter to write. My main purpose with this chapter was to add a side to the family no one expands on. It's always those Dick Babs fics where she's concered if it's out of pity that Dick dates her or not. The other is the Selina Bruce thing that is messing with the idea that they can't be together. As I have shown you, they can. This delves into the family concept and how one person affects the entire group. There's not much action, but a lot of drama. Every person has a different relationship to another person. One reviewer states that Tim seemed so distant to Dick when he first saw his brother in the hospital. I wanted to make it that way because Tim has always tried to push things aside to get a job done. Of course, everyone has their limits. The identity of Azrael is still a mystery, but it's worth the wait I am told. I'd still like to know who you all think is Azrael. This chapter gives a tiny hint, but you have to look carefully. Most chapters give some form of hint to Azrael's identity, so reread some chapters and see if you can spot the clues to figure out the mystery.**

**By the way. I know this chapter is kinda short, but I feel it holds some insight and power to what drives Batman and his partners. Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Selina gasped as she looked into the room once the elevator doors fully opened.<p>

"Dick!" Bruce rushed out of the lift with Selina close behind and ran to his oldest son's side. Dick was spread out on a table; every wire and tube imaginable connected to his barely motioning form. Leslie and Alfred were working diligently on cleaning Dick's wounds and replacing the blood stained bandages. Neither of the two showed any hint of emotion; emotions were a liability that they could not afford. Nothing needed to be said anyways. The tension in the room spoke volumes. Bruce could barely stomach the sight of his son looking as if he could die at any moment. Alfred removed the final bandage that had covered a large gash in Dick's chest and the sight of the injury made everyone turn pale. The old English butler turned to look at his employee and surrogate son. He rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder; there was no need for Bruce to ask the inevitable question.

"He has sustained multiple fractures in both arms and a sprained wrist. His right shoulder is dislocated..."

Leslie continued to work on Dick in prepping him for surgery as she finished listing the other injuries for Alfred. "His knee is out of place. And his left tibia is broken. Several broken ribs, and those that aren't broken are bruised. His breathing indicates a punctured lung. Not to mention the giant stab wound in his chest. Barely missed his heart. Lucky little brat." Leslie gave a sad smile to the injured hero. Dick was almost like a grandson. She shook her head out of those thoughts and looked up to the butler. "Alfred, I need you to administer a sedative."

Alfred was quick to respond as leslie Leslie continued. "His face is full of bruises and he most likely has a severe concussion. We need to keep him elevated. How's that sedative going, Alfred?"

Before Alfred could answer, Dick's eyes opened and he abruptly sat up. "Barbara!" Dick cried out. His sudden movement toppled over several machines he was hooked up to.

"Hold him down!" Leslie shouted. Bruce and Alfred attempted to push the boy down, but Dick kept fighting.

"Barbara!" Dick yelled again. His heart rate was nearly off the chart and the beeping of the EKG was coming within seconds of each other.

Leslie kept one hand on the convulsing boy while snatching the syringe from Alfred with her other. "Selina!"

Selina was over in an instant.

"I need you to give him this." Leslie handed the younger woman the syringe. "Give him this and it will put him under."

Selina nodded and moved into position. Bruce pinned Dick's arm and Selina administered the shot. It took a few seconds, but Dick's heart rate began to slow down and the strength of his struggle was slowly fading.

"Barbara," Dick's eyes started to droop. "Barbara..." Finally Dick relaxed and was slowly lowered gently back down. Bruce was stoic for a moment; just staring at the barely breathing boy on the table. He brushed the hair out of Dick's face and then finally looked up at Alfred. The older man had tears welled up in his eyes, but kept himself composed.

"Where's Tim?"

Alfred wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Master Timothy left for the lab shortly after he arrived.

Bruce nodded and gave one last glance at his son. "Selina, watch over him." Bruce's voice was gruff and without emotion. Selina knew however that emotion was one thing Bruce could not afford right at this moment. She nodded and Bruce turned and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>As he stepped off of the lift, Bruce could see his youngest son standing at the computer, diligently working. Currently, Tim was running a DNA scan on the blood he had found at the crime scene.<p>

"I'm running a search over every rogue we have ever faced. No matches so far."

"Try expanding the search to incorporate other criminals working outside of Gotham."

"You think this could be someone from another city moving in?"

Bruce stopped just behind the boy and looked intently at the screen. "Possibly. From the wounds Dick sustained, whoever this Azrael is, he or she is trained. Do we have any footage from the security cameras? That might give us a lead on who we're dealing with by what style they used."

Tim nodded. "Not much I could gather though. This guy somehow short circuited the whole system. All evidence points to the use of a device similar to the Cryptographic Sequencer we've been working on."

"Was any image taken of him?"

Robin did not answer for a while. Instead, he simply pulled up a video window on the monitor.

"Bruce, I have to tell you that what you're about to see-"

"Play it." Bruce said in a gruff tone.

Tim sighed and clicked the play button.

Bruce looked on in shock and horror as he witnessed the brutal fight on the screen. No matter how much he tried to keep his emotions in check, his facial expression betrayed him. The image was of the fight, if you could even call it such, between Dick and Azrael. Bruce's stomach was in knots as he watched his son being systematically beaten to death. No matter what Dick did to try and defend himself or attack, Azrael had a counter for every move. Bruce tried to push his quickly growing anger to the side; he needed to study this new enemy. He was startled when he started noticing the different styles mixed used; Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Karate, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, and that was only some of the styles used. The mixture of styles was the same style he used as the Batman. It was like looking in a mirror. Every move; every action was nearly perfect and identical to how he would have done it.

Bruce could tell that Dick's mind was on something else. Most likely Dick's thoughts were focused on Barbara. He could not say his son was careless. Bruce would be the first to admit that similar situations had come up in the past. He would have most likely been in the same state of mind. But his son's thoughts would still be more intense than his own.

It was no secret that Dick loved Barbara. The way that he had stayed beside her through thick and thin was a testament to that. However, even if Dick's head had been fully focused on the fight, Bruce doubted that his son could even handle himself against this opponent. Bruce was even starting to doubt he could handle this new enemy. This new Azrael was good. Very good. It was in the way he moved and how he anticipated his opponents moves. He was by far one of the most talented fighters Bruce had ever seen and, for a split second, the Batman was afraid.

The fight was over in less than three minutes, and it was the longest three minutes of Bruce's life. Bruce nearly lost control of his anger when the blade pierced Dick's chest. It was the hardest thing Bruce had ever had to watch. Dick's body sunk against the wall to the floor; motionless save for the shallow breaths. Azrael wiped the blood from his wrist mounted blade and retracted it into the gauntlet. Then he looked up at the camera, and Bruce could see the smirk formed underneath the mask. Azrael was taunting him. Bruce's fist clenched hard and his knuckles turned white. The camera feed cut just then and Bruce closed his eyes. Then he lost control.

He grabbed one of the computer chairs and threw it across the room, smashing it into several machines. He yelled out in rage to the sky only for it to echo of the cave walls.

"I should have been there!" He smashed his fist into a wall, denting the metal where his gauntlet covered fist impactied. "I should have been there when he needed they needed me! If anything, it should be me on that table!"

"Bruce." Tim's voice broke through Bruce's rage. The boys voice was quiet. Bruce turned to see the child shaking. He was looking down at the ground so that Bruce would not see him cry. Bruce then realized what was wrong. Tim had kept his head the entire time. He never showed any emotion and did what needed to be done. He had kept the emotions bottled up this entire time. Bruce slowly walked over to his partner; his son; his friend and laid his hands on the boy's shoulders. Tim looked up at his mentor. The spirit glue keeping his mask in place was coming undone because of the salt in the tears. Bruce reached up and gently removed the Robin mask. Tim's eyes were filled with unshod tears that steadily started to flow down his cheeks once the mask was removed.

They remained facing each other for a while; both hardly moving until Tim jumped up and embraced Bruce around the neck. Bruce reacted in the only way he could. He wrapped his arms around his son and the boy cried into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a PM (Personal Message) or leave the question in the review. Favs and alerts are much appreciated. And check out my other stories too.<strong>


End file.
